


through the window

by patriciaselina



Series: let's go to a new frontier [4]
Category: Vocaloid, 月刊少女野崎くん | Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Mates, True Love's Kiss, True Mates, Tumblr: horikashiweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciaselina/pseuds/patriciaselina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Staying inside gets boring too, don’t you think?” she continues on, as if he hadn’t spoken. “Come with me, and I’ll show you the sights. I’ll introduce you to my friends and show you all the good places to eat and we’re gonna have <em>all the fun</em>, can you believe <em>that</em>?”</p><p>“Yeah, <em>totally</em>.” the man deadpans, rolling his eyes a little. “Because leaving home and running off with some stranger beckoning me from the window <em>totally isn’t dangerous at all.</em> In fact talking to strangers is the safest thing ever, <em>totally</em> isn’t gonna end up with me dying in a ditch somewhere...”</p><p>(Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat's Life AU oneshot for Horikashi week day 4: "Touch".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the window

**Author's Note:**

> **[horikashi week](http://patriciaselina.tumblr.com/tagged/horikashi-week)** | 004 | _touch_
> 
> 嗚呼、素晴らしきニャン生 ( _Ah, It’s A Wonderful Cat’s Life_ ), originally by Len Kagamine x GUMI, now with 100% more Horikashi and 200% more tension.
> 
> Those of you who’ve noticed my recent posts may have noticed that my other main fandom is the _seiyuu_ x Vocaloid producer collaboration franchise _Exit Tunes Presents ACTORS_ , of which Hori is indirectly a part of (his VA, Yuuki Ono, does vocal work there too, as the _tsundere_ redhead Mike Enjouji), so, yeah, here you go.

The moon is bright, and the stars keep on shining on relentlessly, as they’re supposed to, on the day when she lays eyes on him.

There’s supposed to be nothing at all different about him – so he has a pair of rather charming cat ears on either side of his brunet head, with the most pristine of white fur, big deal, Yuu has her own pair too, charcoal black fur against cobalt blue locks. He has a collar around his neck where Yuu’s is bare – then again she’d seen lots of those kinds of kittens before, taken in by human homes, but for some reason something about this one seems different. _Feels_ different.

Yuu can’t seem to tear her eyes away from him, for one. Can’t even think the stars above are a worthy distraction from the planes of his face. Can’t think much of anything else she’d want to do right now, other than tear that lovely collar off his pale neck and run away with him, human masters be damned.

– there’s a startled sheen to the young man’s star-bright eyes that clues Yuu in to the fact that well, she’d probably spoken that thought _out loud_.

(And she keeps ragging on Mikorin for losing his voice all the time, right after he’d let out an involuntary purr every time some random human would ruffle his hair. This is way _worse_.)

“You over there. Stop hiding under the windowsill,” the young man sighs, his eyes easily spotting the very tip of Yuu’s cat ears peeking from their impromptu hiding place. “I already heard you going on and on and _on_ earlier. If you think you’re gonna hide from _me_ that easily, well, I think you’ve got another thing going.”

“Um,” Yuu says slowly, _sheepishly_ , there is after all a careful line between playful flirting and all out embarrassment and she thinks she’s gone on the wrong end of it a few minutes prior, “How much of that did you hear?”

“Since you started comparing my fur to the moon overhead...whatever _that’s_ supposed to mean...all the way to you having some very _specific_ thoughts regarding my collar.” he says, his head raised as he looks at her from lidded eyes, and – okay, so maybe he really does paint a pretty picture like that, with his neck arched and head tilted back just _so_. Yuu gulps and prays he doesn’t notice. “Speaking of: _don’t you freakin’ dare_. D’you have any idea how much it’d cost to replace this thing?”

“I’ve no idea, but I can’t say that it’d be any more than what I’d pay the Fates to be able to spend this night with you,” _Nice move, Yuu, good to see you haven’t completely lost your touch_. “Might I know your name, lovely one?”

“And _why_?”

“Isn’t it the least you can do for me? Since, well, you _did_ just steal my heart and all.”

 “Ha friggin’ _ha_. You think you’re a riot, don’t ya?” the guy says, his cat ears twitching a bit as he laughs. “Fine. Whatever. C’mere, you.”

“With _pleasure_ ,” Yuu says, smirking, as she jumps off the ground without even batting a single eyelash, her body moving in one perfect arc –

 – and landing _perfectly_ on his room’s poor, poor windowsill, with the very tip of her nose bumping into his own. Her eyes are bright green and too damned _bright_ in this friggin’ darkness, brighter than any star he’d ever seen, and it shocks his heart straight out of his chest.

“!!!” _Not **that** close!_ , his subconscious _yelps_ , embarrassingly, as one of his arms shoots out to push the stray back down to the darkness below. He doesn’t mean to do this, mind, but – damn, how could someone so noisy and annoying be that _gorgeous_ up close!? Surely, the gods were testing him.

“Owwwwww!” Yuu groans, a strangled purr nearly breaking the surface. “What was _that_ for, darling?”

“For grossly violating my personal space,” _Actually: for almost kissing me. Also, why the hell was I even leaning in, damn it!?_ He should’ve just saved them all this trouble and _told_ her his name instead – why did he think it was a good idea to call her closer and have her read it off his collar? “Now, I’ve no idea why you’re here, but if you stay any longer I’d be forced to alert my master to your suspicious presence, so if you’ve got something you wanna tell me say it _now_ and do so quickly.”

Ah, that’s pretty simple, then.

“Come with me.” Yuu says, suavely, grinning as she holds her hand out to him.

“ _The hell_!?” he sputters, which is by far the most emotion she’s gotten out of his face.

“Staying inside gets boring too, don’t you think?” she continues on, as if he hadn’t spoken. “Come with me, and I’ll show you the sights. I’ll introduce you to my friends and show you all the good places to eat and we’re gonna have _all the fun_ , can you believe _that_?”

“Yeah, _totally_.” the man deadpans, rolling his eyes a little. “Because leaving home and running off with some stranger beckoning me from the window _totally isn’t dangerous at all._ In fact talking to strangers is the safest thing ever, _totally_ isn’t gonna end up with me dying in a ditch somewhere...”

 _He’s somewhat of a sassy one, isn’t he,_ Yuu finds herself thinking, as he stands in front of her, one eyebrow raised, both hands clutching at either side of his window’s curtains.

Then again it’s the sassy ones that have _always_ been her type.

“The only thing that’s making us strangers is that I have been deprived of the honor of knowing your name,” Yuu purrs, her voice carefully kept low, just like she always did when Mikorin and her would make it their personal mission to make all the other girl kittens go crazy. “My name is Yuu. Might I know the name of the person who’s taken their poor, poor heart in their grasp?”

“I – it’s Masayuki.” _Damn it, Masayuki, this one’s clearly an experienced charmer, don’t let her words get to you. Damn it all._ “And you still haven’t given me _one_ good reason why I should drop everything and come along with you.”

“Hm...Masayuki...” Yuu trails off, finding out that she – kind of likes the way Masayuki’s name tastes on her tongue, yes. Like the fillets the fishmonger’s wife would leave out for them, only much less tangible and much more fulfilling.

“Do I even _need_ a reason...hm, what about this? We only have one life to live, Masa-chan. D’you _really_ wanna spend it _stuck_ here?”

Masayuki brings a hand to his chin, looking extremely deep in thought, and frowns a little. It looks as if he’s actually mulling it over, and Yuu can’t help it, every muscle in her body is pulled taut with excitement – that is, until he comes back to his senses and ends up throwing something at her.

It turns out to be a ball, the kind that humans would throw at their pets, and though it’s supposed to be small and harmless Masayuki’s good throwing arm means that the side of Yuu’s head still hurts anyway.

“Yeah, you’re right. We _do_ have just one life. ‘S kinda why I’m staying _here_ , thank you very much. What’ll happen to me if I just stay outside? I could – _you_ could just find yourself struck by a car any time soon, right?”

“You’re _exaggerating_ , Masa-chan...”

“Am _not_. It was on the news, earlier. The statistics of wayward cars are just too freaking high.” Masayuki counters, convincing her, convincing _himself_ , because _really_ his knee-jerk response to seeing Yuu’s outstretched hand was to reach for it and in light of this, he thinks he might just be a little bit touched in the head. “And why the hell are you calling me ‘ _Masa-chan_ ’, you _brat!?_ ”

“Huh? Doesn’t it fit? I mean, you kinda look like the part to me. A beautiful princess looking down at me from an elegant window, with a lovely voice and a consistent worry for my safety –”

“I’m not ‘worrying’ for your safety, jackass. I’m just proving a point.”

“Oh, but Masa-chan,” Yuu blurts out, clutching a hand close to her heart, “Even if you speak so crassly, you’ll always be the loveliest princess to me –!!”

Masayuki’s eyes narrow into little slits, and he sniffs, once, before pulling the curtains shut in Yuu’s face.

“ _Masa-chan!!_ Don’t be like that, mou......” Yuu says, scrambling up the windowsill to talk at the closed curtains. Fluffy pink and frilly – definitely not what she’d expected from someone as no-frills as Masayuki, but, well, to each his own, right? “...then again...I _do_ quite like that fierceness of yours too. I think it’s _really_ attractive.”

Masayuki opens the curtains with a huff, the faintest traces of pink dusting his cheeks.

“The hell are you even talking about, now?”

“How I think you’re really attractive, and I know we’ve just met and all, but it feels like I’ve been waiting my entire life to see you.”

– Yuu says that all in one breath, and Masayuki’s own breath feels as if it had been stuck in his chest.

There was something that a dog friend of hers and Mikorin’s – Yuzuki called him ‘Waka’, if Yuu remembers correctly – said about those like them having mates. That one who owned the other half of your soul. Yuu and Mikorin had laughed at such a concept, saying that it surely wouldn’t be half as fun as the easy flirtations they’ve gotten used to through the years, but – could this be it? This sudden, long-seating urge to take him by the hand and keep him by her side forever – is this seriously _it_?

“You sure have a way with your words, don’t ya?” Masayuki says, his lips quirking up into what seems to be a smile, or a _smirk_ , as he looks down at Yuu with golden eyes that shine a little bit darker than usual. “But it’s gonna take more than that to convince me.”

“In that case,” is the only warning Yuu gives, bracing herself on her elbows and leaning forward.

To kiss him.

It’s a chaste peck, or it would’ve been if only Yuu’s instincts hadn’t taken over her senses and hadn’t led to her tongue pressing insistently on the seam between Masayuki’s lips, if only Masayuki’s arms hadn’t shot forward to pull her closer, deepen the kiss even further. It’s done in but a moment but it feels like much longer when they pull apart, both their eyes half-lidded and dark, both their breaths shallow.

“Tomorrow,” Masayuki murmurs, his voice lower than it had been when she first heard him, lower than Yuu could ever match. They’re still so close that Yuu could feel his breath against her lips, still rest her forehead against his.

“Mm?”

“Come back tomorrow,” Masayuki says, tucking a stray lock of hair back over one of Yuu’s cat ears, dislodged from when he had his hands in her hair, earlier.

“You’ll come wth me then?” Yuu pipes up, her eyes bright and her ears ramrod straight in excitement. Or, well, they should’ve been, if only Masayuki didn’t keep seeking out the spot behind one of her ears that makes them all...twitchy.

“Can’t make any promises,” _Nozaki would **definitely** not be pleased to see what I’ve been up to, for one..._ “But damn it, I want to see you again. Spend time with you first, and all that crap.”

“O- _ho_.” Yuu grins _saucily,_ as she plays with the collar of Masayuki’s shirt. “Is _that_ what we’re calling it now, Masa-chan~?”

Masayuki colors brilliantly, groans, hides his reddening cheeks by nestling in the crook of Yuu’s neck, and whispers,

“Keep that up, and I’m gonna be locking my windows all day tomorrow.”

/p

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT ASK ME WHY THEY SUDDENLY STARTED KISSING, BECAUSE I’VE NO CLUE WHY EITHER TBH. Anyway, hope you liked it.


End file.
